1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oscillator circuitry and, particularly, to a programmable sinusoidal oscillator circuit including a current feedback operational amplifier (CFOA) combined with operational transconductance amplifiers (OTAs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous work of the present inventor has presented circuits for realizing a sinusoidal oscillator, using one current-feedback operational amplifier (CFOA), one operational transconductance amplifier (OTA), three grounded capacitors and one floating resistor. This previous circuit enjoys several attractive features, yet it would be desirable to further minimize the component requirements.
Thus, a programmable sinusoidal oscillator addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.